911_operatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Career
Career mode contains six cities, Kapolei, Albuquerque, Chicago, San Fransisco, New York, Washington DC, Boston, and Miami. Each city becomes progressively more difficult. Each city is unlocked by achieving the required reputation in previous cities. Special calls for each city and its duty are listed here. Pages about those calls contain spoilers. Instructions on replaying these calls are on the cheats page. Special calls in one city can also appear in other cities, though extremely rarely. Modes There are two modes in career, daily routine and unique stories Daily Routine Playing the Daily Routine mode represents operator’s job in a more realistic way, but completing the career will take more time. In this mode, you need to collect required number of reputation points in each city. Unique Stories The unique stories mode is designed for players who want to experience the highest number of diverse situations in the shortest time possible. In this mode, you need to maintain a positive reputation through all duties in each city. Recommended for the first play through. Single City Run Choose one of the available cities and complete a set of chapters Reach the reputation points threshold in a set number of duties to advance to the next chapter Negative reputation fails duties Calls won't repeat Cities The six city descriptions and their special calls are listed here. Kapolei Kapolei is Hawaiian city, situated on the island Ohau, very close to Pearl City. The city was carefully designed before starting the construction, which makes that city very unique from urbanistic point of view. The name of the city comes from volcanic cone Puʻu o Kapo lei and mythological Kapo, Goddess of Fertility. Population: 15 186 Required reputation: 100 Albuquerque Albuquerque is located in the state of New Mexico. The city was founded in 1706 by Spanish colonials, but its dynamic growth has started in 20th century after connecting the city to Route 66. Localization of Albuquerque provides outstanding weather conditions with average 310 days of sunshine per year and dry, mild climate. However, Albuquerque has also a dark side: violent crime rate in the city is one of the highest in the nation (annually 9.28 violent crimes per 1 000 residents) and over 30 000 property crimes was committed in 2015. Population: 556 495 Required reputation: 190 Chicago Chicago is a third most populous city in the United States. The metropolis, located in state Illinois, is global center of businesses from many branches: finance, industry, technology or telecommunications. The traffic in Windy City is very intensive: O'Hare International Airport is world’s second busiest airport, transportation of goods by highways and railroads is the largest in the country. Chicago was known from activity of crime organisations. In the twenties, the city was ruled by famous Al Capone and his mafia. Although, that times are long gone and crime rate was decreased in last few decades, Chicago still has problems with many shootings (nearly 3 000 victims in 2015) and homicides (over 600 in 2016). Population: 2 719 546 Required reputation: 250 San Fransisco San Francisco, located in Northern California, is the second most densely populated city in the USA. The most recognized icon of the city is Golden Gate Bridge, the point of destination not only for tourists, but also suiciders (the second most used suicide site in the world). Thanks to near located Silicon Valley, San Francisco has become a centre for start-ups and high tech business (companies like Pinterest, Twitter, Uber, Mozilla, Reddit or Dropbox have headquarters in there). Another famous point of San Francisco is Alcatraz Island, where extremely high-security prison was operating. Closed in 1963, today remains major tourist attraction. The earthquakes happen in that location. Population: 865 816 Required reputation: 350 New York New York is not only the most populous city in the United States, but also probably the most famous city in the world. That multicultural metropolis, oftenly called as Big Apple, is a constant inspiration for millions of writers, filmmakers or songwriters, which makes the city influential center of culture. New York City has the five districts: Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, Staten Island and the Bronx. NYC used to be considered as a extremely dangerous city, but thanks to efforts of NYCPD (New York City Police Department) number of crimes was lately reduced below the national average for big cities. Population: 8 550 405 Required reputation: 380 Washington Washington, D.C., is the capital of the United States of America. In that city, not only can the President be found, but also all most important American politicians, influential representatives of other nations, lobbyists working for multinational corporations and inquisitive journalists. Despite the fact the headquarters of multiple federal law enforcement agencies are situated here, like the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), the United States Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA), Washington is not the safest place to live. The crime rate is significantly lower than in the 90s, but Washington, D.C., still has neighbourhoods which you probably wouldn’t like to visit after night (e.g. Ward 8) Population: 658 893 Required reputation: 500 Miami The biggest city in Florida is a tourist paradise: high temperatures prevail almost year-round, beautiful beaches hug the Atlantic coast, and parties at South Beach are widely considered legendary. But Miami is not just luxury villas and yachts, there are also poorer districts inhabited by immigrants from South America. In the 70's and 80's, Miami was dubbed the drug capital of the world. At that time, the city played host to a war between law enforcement and Columbian cartels. Even though those times are long gone, the local crime rate is still among the highest in the United States, with almost 54 crimes per 1,000 residents committed annually. Miami is the setting of many works of popular culture, such as Miami Vice, Dexter, and Scarface. A festival is going to be held here in the coming days, requiring additional support from emergency units. Population: 453 579